Super Mario Exploration
Super Mario Exploration is a fictional TV series that aired on August 3, 2030. It focuses on Mario and Luigi's many traveling adventures across the Mushroom Kingdom and even the world, and also teaches children how to speak Italian. The show currently has eight seasons and has aired on such networks such as Nintendo Kids and Universal Kids. Characters Main Protagonists Mario - One of the main heroes of the series, along with his brother, Luigi. Luigi - One of the main heroes of the series. The Toad Brigade - A group of Toads who help out Mario and Luigi, and, in all episodes, joins along with Mario and Luigi when singing songs, such as Mario's travel song, the map song and the backpack song. Baxter - 'A backpack seen on Captain Toad's back. 'Molly - A map seen in a small pocket in Baxter. Princess Peach - One of Mario's friends in the series. She speaks Italian and is known to Mario as "Principessa". Yoshi - A cute, green, rideable dinosaur who tags along with Mario and Luigi. Supporting Characters Shy Guy - One of Mario's Italian-speaking friends in the series. Unlike other Shy Guys, Shy Guy likes to hang out with Mario and his friends instead of trying to defeat them. Koopa Troopa - One of Mario's Italian-speaking friends in the series. He is best friends with Shy Guy. Toad - One of Mario's friends in the series. Lakitu - One of Mario's friends in the series. Unlike other antagonistic Lakitus, Lakitu likes to go fishing. Princess Daisy - One of Mario's friends in the series. She is the Princess of Sarasaland and is rather tomboyish. Lily - One of Mario's friends. She made her debut in the pilot episode of the series. Lily is the Princess of the Underground. Red - A Pokémon trainer who works at the Pokémon Center. Pikachu - A Pokémon owned by Red in the series. Sphinx - A character that blocks the group's path until Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Peach or Yoshi solves a riddle. Mamma - Mario and Luigi's mother. Pappa - Mario and Luigi's father. Nonna - Mario and Luigi's grandmother, who is also known as "Grandma" to Luigi. Blu - A train that Mario and his friends can ride. Other Characters Captain Syrup - A pirate who is trying to find treasure. Poochy - Mario's dog that was given as a present by Yoshi in Mario's Got a Pet. Team Digimon - A big group of heroic Digimon who are friends with Mario. Main Antagonists Bowser - The King of the Koopas who tries to stop Mario and company from reaching their destination. The Koopa Brigade - Bowser's group that rivals with the Toad Brigade. Seasons • Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 • Season 8 Episodes Some episodes are double-length, and each episode ends with the song, "We Made It!". Trivia * Starting with Season 4, the Toad Brigade take their map out each time Mario and Luigi complete a place they have to go, and then they write check marks on the places they already went to with a pen. *Starting with The Lost Kingdom, the Map song gets updated and the final boss clear fanfare from New Super Mario Bros. Wii plays before Mario and his friends sing "We Made It!". *In Mario's Big Birthday Adventure and onwards, the song, "We Made It!" gets updated, especially the extended version. *The extended version of "We Made It!" can be heard in all double-length episodes, except Mario's Fairytale Adventure. *Star Catching started in The Lost Kingdom, but the last episode where it is involved is Luigi To The Rescue. *The Japanese version of Super Mario Exploration has Mario and the gang being voiced by their respective Japanese voice actors. Gallery Mario_and_Cappy.png|Mario Luigi_with_balloons.png|Luigi A7F4D317-B683-4EE1-B604-11AFDA7EE4C6.png|The Toad Brigade 4588CAD1-03AF-4ADC-B9B4-49F64D181F4C.png|Yoshi 6B68A003-4316-4A48-B671-804BE7DCFD31.jpeg|Captain Syrup C4CC84E3-59B0-43CA-87F1-FE83400456AF.png|Shy Guy 199CB0A2-A4E9-48CA-ADD4-0F61C0175791.png|Koopa Troopa 84ACEB0E-F0AC-42E5-8D01-56E9C9237F68.png|Sphinx 338E2713-400D-429B-AAAD-D4BC74A70BE2.png|Red Pikachu.png|Pikachu 4D2BDA58-4C8E-4073-8D96-88C5F0C4ADBF.png|Lyra 1EC1B437-BBC3-4E11-B08F-4F1BFB966489.png|Princess Peach D0E99032-B409-45AC-A39F-8783B9A6650B.png|Toad 232FCC5E-5775-446F-80F7-7AFCC8C81C5E.png|Lakitu 06F9081F-0429-4117-8C67-21216ED08492.png|Bowser 12C58BB2-AEC0-41C5-A8A4-71DD14A1A037.png|Bowser Jr. 8F0EA85A-A904-4DF9-9EDF-167A364BD469.png|Koopalings 18B83E32-0819-4994-A3F8-E90CC35AB8AC.png|Evil Shy Guy ACE628DB-7E13-4C60-954C-556CA2F9B6B3.png|Genius Goomba Wario_with_his_money.png|Wario Tennis_Waluigi.png|Waluigi CD50BDFA-919A-43EE-AA3D-5BC8BDF7B7A4.png|Birdo EB23BE37-02B7-43AE-B142-F891E8358BE4.png|Boshi 9CADA19B-C823-4E45-94A5-E1478B488678.png|Snufit 293D88A9-377E-4F19-8432-F4A795D5ABF1.png|Petey Piranha 77D23926-FA41-499A-A00E-DA54F2F68BED.png|Whomp 5DD3B928-57FF-4C03-B23E-84C979CFB82F.png|Goomboss Theme Song Super Mario Exploration Theme Song Bloopers Super Mario Exploration/Outtakes Books Super Mario Exploration/Books Videos Super Mario Exploration/Videos